world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
RubiVyllen08272014
06:50 GC: ((yoe)) 06:50 AC: ((yoe)) 06:52 GC: Vyllen barges into Rubi's room. "Yo!" 06:52 AC: Rubi is upside down on a chair playing SONIC 3 AND KNUCKLES! "blwahhh!" she squirms upside down 06:53 GC: "I'm bored." 06:54 AC: "Well join me over here! You're playing tails though" 06:55 GC: "Bluuuuuhhhh." He sighs, and decides to play Tails ANYWAYS 06:55 AC: "So whats up chunky butt?" 06:56 GC: "There's nothing to do! I honestly think I'm excited for the things to come to the base. Haves something to fight, yanno?" 06:57 AC: "Yeah i understand that. have you wandered your land any?" 06:58 GC: "Nah, I've been to busy with other things." 06:59 AC: "like?" 06:59 AC: "The phones?" 07:00 GC: "Mhm... I'm... slowly working my way through that. Nothing but end of the world illicit sexting" 07:00 AC: "ewww..." she looks thoughtful for a sec... "is... balish's phone in there?" 07:01 GC: "Nope." He sighs, "Sadly, I think he still has his." 07:02 AC: "Well that was too much to ask for anyway..." 07:02 GC: "Fuckin clowns..." 07:04 AC: "I still think i should booby trap his office" 07:05 GC: "Do you want to get kill? Because that's how you get kill. I do not want you to get kill." He kisses her cheek 07:05 AC: "Bahhh... i want the HUNT" she leans her head on his shoulder. "Really if it wasn't for libby i wouldve found no less than 14 ways of killing him" 07:06 GC: "Yeah, I'm sure she's the only thing in our way from wasting the fucker." 07:08 AC: "what if we like... just chop off his arms and legs... then hand him to libby that way and say he broke" 07:09 GC: "Eh, she'll probably still hurt us, or worse." 07:09 GC: "What if we just got rid of him though?" 07:09 GC: "Does that count as harming him?" 07:10 AC: "Like how? Shove him in a tube and blast him off like team rocket?" 07:10 GC: He giggles, "Like... I dunno, trapping him somewhere or something." 07:10 AC: but then he'd probably just blink out or something 07:11 GC: "Clown magic is so broken. It isn't even magic either, miracles or someshit." 07:12 AC: "it is... the biggest musclebeast shit" 07:16 GC: "Well, what're we gonna do? We can't kill him, and he will most certainly kill US." 07:17 AC: "ROBOTICIZE HIM!" 07:17 AC: Rubi throws up her arms all wildlike 07:18 GC: "That can't be your answer to everything, Rubi." He chuckles 07:21 AC: "Its gotta be. add a little metal to everything works... see like metal sonic!" 07:22 GC: "BUt wouldn't Libby kill us for THAT too?" 07:25 AC: "Oh yeah..." 07:29 AC: "Hmm... what if we roboticize... then unroboticize?" 07:30 GC: "That's cheating!" 07:31 AC: "How so?" 07:31 GC: "We might harm the bastard when roboticizing!" 07:34 AC: "hmm... lets taze him... bro..." 07:34 GC: "Heheheh..." 07:37 AC: "Well... what if... we stick him in a giant sized jello mold?" 07:40 AC: "Grape flavored." 07:40 GC: "Bluh, grape." 07:45 AC: "Hehe..." she pauses the game and lays across him 07:48 GC: He waggles his eyebrows. It is quite waggle 07:53 AC: "...Yes? FADE 2 BLAPK